Fallen Winter Leaves
by SilvesterWulf
Summary: "I lost a sister." A character study told in drabbles. Canon compliant.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Petunia didn't think much of the baby. It laid in its crib and did nothing all day.

"The two of you are going to be so close," her mum smiled.

"Take care of your little sister, ok?" her dad said.

It was just a baby. She didn't see why everyone made such a big fuss over it.

"It's just a baby," she said.

Her parents sighed. "Come here." Her mother told her, holding out her sister.

Petunia came closer and looked at the baby. The baby looked at her and started to reach its chubby arms towards her face. She grabbed the baby's hand and was surprised at how it was even smaller than it looked. The baby smiled.

"Her name is Lily," her dad said.

Petunia thinks that she is going to get along well with her sister.

/.../

Lily was crying. Petunia walked up to her sister and checked her for injuries.

"Are you hurt?" Lily shook her head no.

"What's wrong?"

"The other kids didn't want to play with me," Lily sobbed. "They said that I'm a dumb ginger, and they don't play with dumb gingers."

Petunia frowned. "They said what!"

"The other kids-" Lily started to repeat.

Petunia grabbed Lily's face with both of her hands and made her look up.

"If someone says you're dumb then you punch them in the face! And if they're older than you, you get me and I'll punch them in the face!"

Petunia uses her sleeve to wipe away the rest of Lily's tears, then she grabs her arm and pulls her in the direction of the park

No one bullies her sister.

/.../

There was a boy who liked to watch them. He dressed in dirty old clothes and always stayed at the edges of the park, staring at them. Petunia didn't like him. She was pretty sure the sentiment was shared.

"Go away! You're creepy!"

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

Lately he started to pay more attention to her sister. One day, he came very close to her sister.

"You're a witch, right?" He blurted out.

Petunia saw red.

"Stay away from my sister!" She pushed him. The boy fell on the ground and snarled back at her.

Suddenly, a large branch snapped from the tree beside them and fell right on top of Petunia. Her head hurt, and tears sprung to her eyes. She didn't know how, but she was sure the boy was to blame for this.

"Hey!" Her sister shouted and grabbed her hand.

"I hate you! Stay away from us!" Lily told him as she led Petunia back to their house.

Petunia was glad that Lily was her sister

The next day Petunia saw Lily and the boy sitting together in the park. She didn't say anything when Lily came back that day.

/.../

Lily got an invitation to a magic school. Their parents were ecstatic. Together they went to the magical alley and bought all the shiny new supplies that Lily would need. Lily was especially happy when they got her a tiny black kitten.

"Every witch needs a black cat!" She exclaimed.

Petunia also got a letter, but she didn't read past the "I'm sorry to inform you that…". The letter laid crumpled up on her desk. She watched from her window as Lily ran to the park to meet up with Severus again.

She wished that she could go with her sister.

/.../

Lily's letters were always full of adventures. She told Petunia of all the wonderful things she saw and the things she learned. She told her about ghosts and moving staircases and teachers who turned into cats.

"Oh, you would love it here!" Lily said. "You can't imagine how magical everything is!"

Petunia couldn't. Eventually, their letters to each other became shorter and shorter until they stopped coming at all.

Petunia really missed her sister.

/.../

Lily came back during the summer. Petunia noted that Lily seemed to have grown a couple of inches over the year and her limbs were a bit ganglier. Her hair seemed to be even redder and eyes even more brilliantly green. But her smile when she saw Petunia stayed the same.

Lily ran up to Petunia and grabbed her in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" She cried. "We are going to have so much fun this summer."

Petunia smiled as she agreed with her sister.

/.../

Petunia glared at Severus. Severus glared back. Lily didn't understand why they couldn't all spend time together.

"I don't want to spend time with him!" Petunia spit out.

"Come on 'tuny, it'll be fine!"

"No, it won't!" Petunia threw another glare at Severus. He snarled back at her.

"It's not like I want to spend time with you, _muggle_."

Petunia bristled.

"You think you're so special… you're nothing but a bunch of freaks!"

She stomped away, leaving Lily behind with Severus.

When she went to sleep that night, she thought of Lily's face, and how hurt her sister looked when she left.

Petunia avoided Lily for the rest of the summer.

Lily didn't talk for Petunia for the rest of the summer

/.../

For the next years, no letters were sent to Petunia.

* * *

Why am I even writing this? I think I'm sick of all the bashing people do. They mash up all the 'evil' characters to be these one dimensional characters whose only purpose in the story is to be evil and I'm so bored and sick of it that I actually mustered the strength to type this out. Like come on people, you can do better.

So ya, if you liked it review and all that. I dunno if I'm done with this but I probably won't update soon.


End file.
